


Unexpected Friendliness

by TheBlobMaster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Danish Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: 04.15 pm           Flight 575         Guangzhou     C23        BoardingJongIn squints at the screen trying to read the small numbers on the blue background while people bump into him constantly. “C23.” He mutters to himself and ignores the weird look an old lady sends him, he has to if he wants to survive this 20 hours plus trip.





	Unexpected Friendliness

**Title:** Unexpected Friendliness  
**Pairing:** Kai/Chanyeol  
**Rating:** PG-17  
**Word Count:** 10.074  
**Warning(s):** Mentions drug dealing.  
**A/N:** Meant for this to be a short pwp. It ended up getting longer and longer and then bam no porn.

 

 

 

_ 04.15 pm           Flight 575         Guangzhou     C23        Boarding _  
  
JongIn squints at the screen trying to read the small numbers on the blue background while people bump into him constantly. “C23.” He mutters to himself and ignores the weird look an old lady sends him, he has to if he wants to survive this 20 hours plus trip.  
  
With long quick steps he avoids the best he can to run into someone, he’d rather not be slowed down when he’s already late to his first flight. He had ended up in an awful traffic even though he had gotten TaeMin to drive him and just barely managed to make the check in. There’s about 100 meters left and he starts running hoping not to be the last passenger to arrive at the gate. The flight attendant behind the counter is holding up the phone when he turns around the corner and with a smile she lowers it.  
  
“Kim JongIn-sshi?” Panting he nods and she gestures for him to come closer and scans his boarding pass. “Have a nice trip.” She offers as he slowly starts to jog. His seat is placed in the back of the flight and as he walks down the aisle he feels stares and glares directed at him, his neck flushing in embarrassment at being late. There’s an old lady that whispers angrily at her seatmate, that she’s not surprised someone with his hair color isn’t punctual. Self-consciously he runs a hand through his newly bleached hair, sighing in relief when he finally reaches his seat. He nods at the man he’s placed next to before placing his backpack in cupboard above him.  
  
The plane has barely left ground before he’s fast asleep.

 

 

 

Kim JongIn a 20 year old dancer (a dance prodigy according to his friends) or maybe for this story more importantly, a virgin. It’s not necessarily something he’s proud of; he’s more embarrassed than anything else really. Kim JongIn is on a trip for the first time alone in his 20 years of life, a trip to lose his virginity to be exact, a 24 hour long trip across the world to a small country where he’s sure not to be recognized. Stopping two places on the way before he arrives in Denmark, somewhere so small and utterly unimportant in his world, but a place where there’s an accepting culture for homosexuality, drinking and one night stands. Somewhere he never wants to go again and therefore won’t ruin with memories of (maybe) a bad first time or other embarrassing memories.

 

 

 

He’s shaken awake just before the flight attendant begins to inform of the passengers that heading towards Amsterdam afterwards where to get information, but that most would be showed on the screens in the waiting areas of the airport. At first he had considered going to Amsterdam, but realized he had promised TaeMin that they would go together later on to try and stay stoned for as long as possible and with Denmark he had made a great excuse too. The small country despite the size has a wonderful royal ballet, and there was a dancer he really admired there. He had planned to go and see at least one of the performances. It had been the first thing he had booked after the flight tickets and hotel.  
  
Drowsily he drops down onto an uncomfortable seat with some or another form of fast food in front of him. There’s five hours before his plane heading to Amsterdam takes off and he couldn’t wait to get to the more comfortable seats of the plane instead of the hard and unforgiving ones in the airport. Messily he stuffs his mouth with the, he thinks they’re french-fries, potato akin thing and chews sloppily. He’s too tired to having enough energy to try and look decent, in the corner of his eye he catches a guy staring curiously at him. Almost automatically he straightens a bit and stops chewing with his mouth wide open. The guy is pretty decent looking, maroon colored hair, large eyes and red pouty lips. He’s clad in a bit too baggy clothes for JongIn’s liking, but he seems to have a nice body, he also seems painfully straight so JongIn drops the pretense and slumps again. Why should he care what some random guy thinks of him? - No matter how good looking he is.  
  
The time goes by fast when you’re reading and now JongIn is standing in line to board the next plane, music plugged into his ears to avoid the people around him small talking. The line is moving slowly and JongIn just wants to be in his seat so he can sleep.  
  
He’s the first of the three passengers meant to sit on row 16 abc to arrive and he has the window spot so without further ado he kicks his backpack under the seat in front of him and settles against the window promptly falling asleep. So he doesn’t notice a familiar face settling in the seat next to him peering yet again curiously at him.  
  
“─cuse me? Excuse me?” There’s a deep rumbling voice startling him awake as a hand shakes his shoulder. Groggily he looks up at the intruder all ready to chew off the idiot who woke him up, but he stops short when he looks into wide apologetic eyes and pouty lips. “Sorry to have woken you up, but there’s breakfast and I figured you’d want some.” JongIn doesn’t really want anything, yet he finds himself nodding and is rewarded with a wide and too bright grin in return. “Great! Maybe we can keep each other company the rest of the flight?” It’s a tentative question and once again even if JongIn really rather wants to sleep he finds himself agreeing.  
  
The guy opens his mouth to say something more when the flight attendant stops by their row and serves them their breakfast. JongIn asks for a coffee and three packets of sugar that he dumps into it immediately after. “That’s a lot of sugar.” He hears and he tries really hard to ignore it but something in that deep voice makes him want to respond so he ends up muttering almost inaudibly, “I like sweet things.” He earns himself a booming laugh and a slap on his shoulder that makes him sputter. “I really wouldn’t have pegged you for that type, more the I’m-too-cool-for-sugar type, even if you do look like an angel when you’re sleeping.” It takes all of JongIn’s willpower not to bury his face in his hands at the last comment, because Friendly Stranger Guy had obviously been looking at him and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s then that it hits him that they’re talking in Korean and he jumps up with a finger pointing to Friendly Stranger Guy. “You’re Korean.” He exclaims before realizing how loud his voice is and he slides into his seat and actually tries to smother himself with his hands.  
  
There’s a small chuckle beside him and he peeks through his fingers to see Friendly Stranger Guy looking at him with an amused look in his eyes. They’re a really nice warm brown he notices and the guy still seems annoyingly straight despite his comment before. “Yeah I am.” He laughs quietly before sticking out a large hand. “Hello, I’m Park ChanYeol.” With a grab of the hand offered JongIn introduces himself, “Kim JongIn.” Quickly afterwards JongIn begins to busy himself with eating breakfast, they’re landing in an hour or so if he remembers correctly and he hopes that ChanYeol is the type to become drowsy after eating.  
  
He’s not if the way JongIn’s ear is being chatted off is anything to go by.  
  
They only have 1.20 hours in Amsterdam before the plane to Copenhagen takes off. JongIn bows and says thank you to ChanYeol as soon as he can go and immediately runs off to hide from the enthusiastic guy. Music plugged in his ears he slides down the wall, tilting his head back to rest against the cool stone. The notes of The Nutcracker’s opening soothes him down, it’s just him and the music in his ears. He’s not sitting in the middle of a crowded airport, people stressing to get to their plane, families yelling to keep the children in check. They’re all gone for a while.  
  
When he opens his eyes again there’s a little girl staring at him with big eyes, a smile cracks on his lips and he waves at her, laughing to himself when she runs over to hide behind her mother with red cheeks. He keeps waving at her until the mother ushers her into a store. A glance at his watch tells him he should start heading towards the new gate, groaning he gets up from the floor, how he _can’t wait_ to get to his hotel and take a nice nap.  
  
There’s only a few at the gate when he arrives, most of them are people on his age completely spent and half asleep up against each other looking like they have an extreme hangover. They probably do, JongIn had read up a bit on the Danish youth culture and well, they were big drinkers. The book made it sound like it was the norm for the Danish youth to go out every weekend to get smashed. JongIn had almost choked on the water he was drinking when he read it was legal to buy alcohol at 16 years. He had also searched up on the legal age to have sex and to say he was shocked when he saw the age 15 staring back it would be an understatement. He shouldn’t have any problems at all getting in to places.   
  
He’s placed next to two girls around his age this time, and their excited chatter in an unfamiliar language makes it hard for him to sleep so he takes out his phone and starts to read the the latest chapter of Naruto that he downloaded when he was still in Korea. It’s a short trip from Amsterdam to Copenhagen when you’re occupied by something and it’s not long before he’s told to turn off his phone and they land.   
  
He looks out of the window to grey skies looming over them, threatening to spill downpour after downpour on them any second. Shuffling out of the plane with a sigh over the slow tempo of the other passengers, he follows the stream of people sure that he’ll get to the baggage pick up point that way. The halls are long and of grey stone, there’s clicking heels of women in their stilettos as they chat excitedly. There’s all the young people there was on the same plane as him, in their worn out jeans, hoodies and converse. The grey halls lead to a big spacey room with tree floor and impeccable simple design. it’s a vivar of getting through the throng of people but he reaches the escalator with a sign of baggage above and clutches his backpack closer. He’s completely alone in this new country and even if he knows it’s not even half the size of his home country, it’s slightly terrifying to think about. He doesn’t know anyone here, he could get killed and no one would be able to do anything about it, everyone talks a language that makes no sense whatsoever in his ears and he’s not the strongest at English. For the first time he wishes he’d be able to endure the teasing jabs of TaeMin and had invited him along, it would be less frightening if his best friend was here with him.   
  
Around the running baggage belt are people huddled together impatiently pushing to get through to their baggage. JongIn stays in the back and tries to get his erratic and slightly panicked heart to calm down, telling himself he’ll be fine, that no one will try to kill him. When a hand lands on his shoulder his heart almost leaps out of his throat and jumps half a meter in the air. Ready to run and scream for his life he turns to look at the (possible) killer and is instead met by amused eyes and a mouth tight from trying to hold laughter in. “ChanYeol?” He chokes out fighting his embarrassment. “None other.” It’s a slight chuckle but somehow the guy holds his laughter in. “Sorry for giving you a fright.” He laughs a bit and JongIn scowls at it. “It’s fine. What are you doing here?” There’s a little pause where ChanYeol just stares at him. “I live here, I was just visiting family during summer break.” The baggy clothes and slightly shabby fashion made more sense to JongIn now; he looked like the other youths on the plane. “So Kim JongIn what brings you to the country?”  For a moment JongIn is about to tell the truth but he catches himself and instead says, “To see the royal ballet. There’s a dancer I look up to.”   
  
A surprised sound leaves ChanYeol and JongIn looks up at him sharply ready with a defensive snap if ChanYeol starts judging him. ”Ballet? You keep surprising me Kim JongIn.” There’s a smile on ChanYeol’s face and JongIn can feel his own heating up. He’d been so sure that ChanYeol would judge him, but he didn’t and JongIn feels slightly guilty over his assumption. “So do you dance ballet?” People around the baggage claim are slowly disappearing and JongIn sees his luggage at the start of the belt. Unconsciously he moves closer while nodding as an answer to ChanYeol’s question. It’s only when he has gotten his luggage that he notices that ChanYeol has been standing with his own luggage all the time. He just kept JongIn company, ChanYeol smiles at him and turns his suitcase around and motions for JongIn to follow him, easily he falls into step with ChanYeol. They make small talk about where JongIn is staying as ChanYeol leads them out. 

 

 

 

Flopping down onto the bed with a satisfied smile JongIn stares up at the ceiling of his hotel room. The bed is fluffy and he wriggles a bit to settle in further, sighing in content over getting to sleep in a real bed. He’s exhausted and for a short moment he considers just sleeping but he hasn’t had a bath in what feels like a week and maybe it would help him relax his muscles a bit. The slightly coarse carpet scratches against his feet as he makes his way towards the bathroom and cold seeps up from the blue tinted tiles as soon as he steps into the bathroom causing him to shiver a bit at the contact.  
  
The warm water beats down on his back, relaxing his shoulders and he lets himself breathe deep down to exhale almost shakily. Silently he starts to bang his head on the wall lightly. What had he been thinking? - giving ChanYeol his contact information, agreeing to meet up. He’s a total stranger, but still he’s the only one that JongIn can actually talk to without getting embarrassed. ChanYeol had proudly boasted about being able to talk three languages, growing up in Denmark he naturally spoke Danish, but he learnt Korean from his parents and the English classes were a bit (a lot) more advanced as far as JongIn had understood. So somehow ChanYeol could speak English as well and he had aced his French classes in 9th grade but he forgot most of it by now. It had made JongIn feel stupid with his minimum language knowledge, he hadn’t paid much attention in the Chinese classes his parents had made him attend and English was almost just as much as a lost cause. ChanYeol had laughed when he saw the pout on JongIn’s lips and reached out to pull him into a headlock but seemingly remembered they were still strangers at the last minute and instead ruffled his hair. JongIn didn’t think it was much better to be honest. “Your good looks makes up for it.” He had said and it made JongIn blush.   
  
He lavishes his hair with the hotel shampoo and takes his time trying to massage his scalp softly. As he rinses his hair, he sees a wide smile behind his eyelids and without knowing he starts to smile too. ChanYeol was coming to pick him up that evening to show him some of the more cheap places, though everything just seemed cheap before JongIn reminded himself of that 1 kr. equals 197 ₩ and then it doesn’t seem so cheap again.   
  
Drying himself off, he checks the time on his phone, 12.02 pm stares back at him. There’s plenty of time for a nap, ChanYeol would pick him up at 6 pm so as long as he got up at 5 pm he would have time to get ready. 

 

 

 

It’s currently 6.16 pm and JongIn has just awoken from his nap, there’s a pounding on his door and he’s very, very disoriented. Still only in his briefs he opens the door to an impatient looking ChanYeol. He can barely see and his eyes are all puffy from sleep. “What? Aren’t you a bit early?” ChanYeol snorts and shoves his phone in JongIn’s face. “Wake up it’s currently now 6.21 pm.” It takes a while but when the numbers glaring at him finally registers he swears loudly and starts to jump around the room in a search for suitable clothes which reminds him, “Where are we going to eat?” There’s this glint in ChanYeol’s eyes that JongIn is not completely safe with. “Have you ever tried eating Falafel?” JongIn doesn’t even know what it is, shaking his head he grabs a pair of jeans since ChanYeol isn’t dressed up. Just in a slightly more tight fitting pair of jeans and a large loose tee than earlier with an open loose hoodie over. “Good.” He offers no more of an explanation of what he’s about to introduce JongIn to or where they are going.

 

 

 

They’re sitting in the relatively clean but still more grey than the original white metro before ChanYeol elaborates on where they are going. “So you’ve probably heard of _Christiana_ right?” The sudden change of pronunciation startles JongIn and the girl seated in front of them that had been peering curiously at them and typing furiously on her iPhone. After some time the weird sounding name makes some kind of sense in his head. “The drug place?” He asks tentatively, ChanYeol nodding in affirmative. “That’s where we are going, meaning we’ll get of now.” Standing quickly ChanYeol pulls JongIn out of the metro dragging him along streams of people going for the escalators. “There’s farafe there?” JongIn tries to say the word ChanYeol had said earlier earning himself a laugh and a ruffle of his hair yet again. “The best in town.” He smiles and leads JongIn across a grey cobblestone square, towards a bus stop kind of station, drunkards sitting on a grey stone almost stage thing.   
  
JongIn’s tugged along over a crosswalk not having time to take in surroundings just follows ChanYeol over the road. There’s a mix of races everywhere, white people, Asians, Arabs, Africans and it’s a lot to take in. The road they walk down on the sidewalk is filled with graffiti and in the middle is a tall church, the tower stretching high with a golden railing spiraling up to the very top only rounded off with a gold ball. “A pretty sight right?” The low voice startles him out of his thoughts and he realizes that he’s craning to look up at the very top. “Is there access to the tower for the public?” He asks still amazed by the work. “Yes, but if I take you on a sightseeing around the town we’ll look at it okay?” JongIn has barely nodded before they’re surrounded by strangers that are all hugging ChanYeol. They’re dressed in the same fashion as ChanYeol, muted colors, tight jeans and baggy shirts. The girls have unruly big hair all over the place and all of them has piercings. Even those things that makes the holes bigger than they are and JongIn cowers a bit trying to fall in with the background but he stands out painfully behind ChanYeol with his unnatural hair color and his obvious un-comfortableness. The strangers asks ChanYeol something in that strange language, JongIn would need to get used to, while looking over at JongIn. He forces a smile when he catches one of the girls’ eye and she lights up.   
  
ChanYeol keeps talking for a bit and they all glance at JongIn with intervals and he’s not sure what to feel about it. At last they all hug again and move on in the opposite direction. “My juniors from High School. Those building right there,“ He points to two buildings on each side of the street. “- is where my High School is. It’s right beside _Staden._ ” Another weird sounding word comes out of ChanYeol’s mouth. “Stahden?” JongIn tries. “It’s another way to call _Christiania._ ” ChanYeol explains as he leads them through a small path way overshadowed by tall trees and JongIn steps into another world.   
  
There’s big old storage buildings that has been taken into use for stores and restaurants. People of all kinds flittering around, it’s a cozy atmosphere. Here people took it in their own tempo no need for stress. “Come this way.” ChanYeol tugs on his arm and leads him down a gravel path and JongIn can’t stop staring at all the small houses that looks home build in recycled materials. They walk through a skating spot and ChanYeol calls out for two or three of the skating guys, lifting a hand in greeting, and then they’re on cobblestone paths again, this time even less stable. There’s small stalls filled with homemade things and as ChanYeol takes him over the stall filled cobblestone square to a white food cart, he notices all the kinds of pipes and things he doesn’t even know what is but is sure he would get thrown into jail for using right if he were in Korea.   
  
Staring at all the different things has him distracted enough so that when ChanYeol thrusts a weird looking sandwich into his hands he starts. Almost dropping the food in the process but he manages to hold onto it. “Here you go, the best in town.” ChanYeol has already started biting into his weird looking sandwich with a hunger JongIn has never seen before and tentatively he take a bite.   
  
“This is heavenly. What is it?” He asks as soon as he has swallowed. The contrast in texture and taste between the fresh salad and the dressing and what he assumes to be that weird thing falafel makes an amazing experience. “Falafel is made from chickpeas and the dressing is too. It’s something called hummus. It’s from the middle east.” ChanYeol explains around a large bite, spilling a piece of salad on the ground. Unfazed he motions for JongIn to follow him and the head across the square in the other direction they came from. “This here is Pusher Street. _Staden_ is a lot bigger than just this street and there are a lot of free concerts, events and such here. They also have the policy of no hard drugs.” JongIn didn’t know that, he read shortly about it but it wasn’t a place he really wanted to visit.   
The pushers stand with their stalls and sell the marijuana openly. They pay no attention to him just continues to do their deals and talk. The sweet smell from the goods and lit blunts fills the street and JongIn can’t help but take a deep breath. It’s a nice smell and JongIn can’t wait for his trip to Amsterdam with TaeMin now. “Do you want a beer?” ChanYeol nudges him when they reach the end; JongIn had been too engrossed in the special surroundings to notice him beside him. He nods, because why not? “Then follow me.”

 

 

 

It buzzes pleasantly around him. People are chatting and laughing, JongIn’s mind is slightly hazy as he talks to one of ChanYeol’s friends that joined them. He has no idea how they’re managing a conversation when he can’t speak much English and the other know no Korean, but they do. It probably helps that half of the conversation is laughter. JongIn’s in the middle of an especially embarrassing story about TaeMin when an arm is thrown around his shoulder and he’s pulled into ChanYeol’s side where he settles satisfied and completely forgets about the story he was telling. ChanYeol talks to his friend in that weird language, so JongIn settles for drinking the new beer ChanYeol had brought him and looking up at his new friend. ChanYeol was his friend now, wasn’t he? He watched as ChanYeol’s face moved animatedly along whatever story he was telling and the way the other’s lips pucks a bit when he speaks makes JongIn want to kiss him. He takes another drag of the beer to swallow the sudden urge to be intimate with his new found friend. ChanYeol is stupidly attractive and of course he had to be friendly and nice too. JongIn curses his luck and his mind when it whispers to him; _you wouldn’t mind it if ChanYeol became your first would you?_ Because he really wouldn’t mind, ChanYeol _is_ his type.   
  
“Hey, are you alright?” a deep voice asks in his ear, so close that ChanYeol’s breath fans over the rim of his ear making him shiver, it’s so hot compared to the cold summer air. “Yeah, but I’m pretty drunk.” His own voice slurs. It hits suddenly, the dizziness, and he ends up swaying despite leaning against ChanYeol. “How about we get you to a bed?” Barely managing a nod, JongIn lets ChanYeol hoist him up and he clings to the taller frame as he tries to walk in a straight line but it’s hard on uneven ground, especially when ChanYeol keeps shaking with laughter. “You’re seriously adorable JongIn, even more when drunk.” JongIn wants to swat the older but he would have to let go of him to do that and that would result in him face-planting. JongIn has no desire of letting his face meet the pavement.   
  
The church looks even more amazing in the night and if it wasn’t because of the bile that keeps piling up in the back of his throat when he looks up, JongIn would’ve spent the night looking up at the beautiful sight. Instead he gets hauled down a road they didn’t come from, stumbling along beside ChanYeol. 

 

  
  
There’s warmth surrounding him and he snuggles closer in his still mostly asleep state, it’s not until he hears a low groan from behind him that he stops his squirming. Carefully he turns around to face the heat, that turns out to be a sleepy ChanYeol. Then his eyes are drawn to the long expanse of exposed skin and he feels himself flush immediately when he realizes they’re both only in their boxers, lying as close as possible on a narrow bed. “Dude, stop blushing if you blush it makes it weird.” ChanYeol’s voice is even more deep and dark and hoarse when he just woke up and it makes JongIn blink owlishly at him. “Why am I here?” It’s a relatively big room, walls plastered with posters of all kinds of bands that JongIn has never heard of; Warily he eyes some of them, he’s kind of glad he never heard of them they look intimidating. There are clothes scattered all around and only the corner where different kind of instruments stands are relatively neat. “Too tired to take you all the way back to your hotel. Easier to just take you with me home.” ChanYeol mumbles, eyes drooping and nose scrunching tiredly. “Now sleep, my alarm goes off in an hour then we’ll get you back.” Promptly ChanYeol’s asleep again and JongIn is left to stare around the room, wide awake and very conscious of ChanYeol lying half naked almost flush up against JongIn’s own half naked body.   
  
Quietly he tries to get out of bed, one leg of the time he swings them over the edge before settling on the cool wood floor. The cooling feeling under his soles is nice and a good wake up call. Standing he stretches his limps and decides he should locate the bathroom. It squeaks when he takes a step, making him jump up startled pressing a hand over his heart he stands frozen like that when he hears a small chuckle coming from ChanYeol on the bed. “Your ass jiggles when you jump.” The older starts to laugh quietly to himself, the kind of laughter you do when you’re just exhausted and really doesn’t have the energy but can’t help yourself. With a huff JongIn stalks out of the room only to stop dead in his tracks right on the other side of the door because he’s face to face with a girl. A girl that is staring confused and blatantly at his half naked form, a confused screech of ChanYeol’s name comes over his lips and then he hears ChanYeol really cracking up from the room behind him. The girl moves around him, eyes locked on his frozen form before peeking her head into ChanYeol’s room and starts saying something in the weird language as she glances at him. JongIn feels completely naked when she begins to smile and then laugh alongside ChanYeol before she points at a door to his left and makes shooing motions with her hands. Petulantly JongIn goes and to his relief the bathroom, albeit tiny, is behind the door.   
  
He checks if the hallway is free this time before going back to ChanYeol’s room. The older is sitting up, legs crossed on the bed but the clothing situation hasn’t improved other than the guitar perched in ChanYeol’s lap as he strums it lightly. Slightly frantic JongIn searches for his shirt among all of the others on the floor. “So did you have any plans on how to spend your Thursday?” The question doesn’t really register at first, too busy trying to get his pants on as quickly as possible, but when it does he looks up at ChanYeol. Wide eyes wider than normal is peering curiously at him from under long lashes and JongIn is trying really hard to get his way too strong attraction to ChanYeol to back the fuck off. “I’m going to the Ballet this evening.” He says after a long period of silence where they just stared at each other. “Oh, what time?” Continuing to stare curiously at ChanYeol, JongIn wonders if it’s normal in Denmark to take to a stranger as quickly as it seems ChanYeol has with him. “It said 20.00 on the ticket. That’s eight pm right?” There’s a slight nod in reply and then ChanYeol is off the bed and stretching his long limps giving JongIn a good view of his everything. Tights don’t really hide much and it was hard not to notice the relatively large bulge in them even in the flaccid state. JongIn did definitely not think of how it would look erect, definitely not. “I said I would be your guide while you staying here, so what do you want to do today?” Suddenly dressed and in JongIn’s face ChanYeol smiles and waits for an answer. “Take me back first?”   
  
  
  
  
The wind is nice in his hair and helps him cool down after the long walk on the overfilled shopping street. A few drops of water splashes on his face and he can’t help laughing at the feel. He turns his head and looks at ChanYeol beside him, it had been a fun day surfing the stores and seeing all the small street shops he wouldn’t have found by himself. ChanYeol pulling him around to show him the city he grew up in. The more he saw of the old city, the more JongIn found himself falling in love with it. It was filled with hundreds of years old impressive buildings. He had seen the Royal Residence, been up in the Round Tower and seen the view of all the towers in the city. At last ChanYeol had pulled him to the water front and told him about the canals that cut up the city in smaller districts. There they had boarded the sightseeing boat they were in now.   
  
“It’s such a pretty city.” JongIn sighs and he hears ChanYeol chuckle beside him. “It is.” ChanYeol looks good like this. T-shirt flowing a bit as the wind blows the hair out of his face and JongIn can’t help it when he reaches out to remove a tuft of hair that is stuck on ChanYeol’s cheek. He wonders when he became this comfortable with someone he barely knows, but ChanYeol hasn’t given him a reason to mistrust him so JongIn doesn’t, he just accepts the bright and wide smiles ChanYeol sends him. Lets himself be tugged around in an unfamiliar city and enjoys the sights of new buildings and a different kind of people. Amidst all of the fun he had forgotten the girl from the morning, but for some reason she pops up in his head as he watches the guide tell a story he can’t understand about some historical building he assumes. Who had she been? Maybe it was ChanYeol’s girlfriend? Is it normal to move in together at such a young age in Denmark? He's about to open his mouth and ask but then ChanYeol is pulling him off the boat another place than where they boarded and JongIn’s train of thoughts are lost in the confusion of new surroundings. “Where are we?” he asks, but ChanYeol just smiles that wide smile that makes JongIn wants to kiss him. “A place where I spent most of my childhood.”  
  
It’s at the waterfront, with cobblestone paths and manmade elevations of green grass widths. People are out in the sun, sun bathing in bikinis and underwear. JongIn even spots a lady or two that’s topless, sputtering at the sight. When ChanYeol notices he laughs and explains to JongIn that in Denmark women can even go topless to the swimming gymnasiums and it’s not uncommon for them to do it in the summer at the beaches. “Wanna go for a dip?” ChanYeol asks when they’ve passed a beat down playground and beach volley area. He points towards a fenced area in the canal where a lot of people are gathering jumping from a tall solid wooden staircase. “But I don’t have my swimming trunks?” With a snort ChanYeol ruffles his hair. “Then do it in your underwear. I do it all the time.”  
  
He’s at the top of the staircase looking down, _ten meters is nothing_ he keeps repeating to himself, but it looks like it’s a lot and JongIn hasn’t ever swam in harbor water before but then ChanYeol is by his side grabbing his hand and counting down from three. The sound of them hitting the water is deafening in his ears and there’s a relief filled laugh spilling over his lips when he reemerges to the surface.  
  
“Pretty fun right?” ChanYeol nudges him and wow, why did JongIn ever think it was a good idea to agree when ChanYeol would be wet and half naked. His pair of tights clinging even more. JongIn needs to stop looking at the droplets of water running down over a lean body and keep his eyes on ChanYeol’s face. Not that it does much, because ChanYeol is attractive as fuck when he’s challenging the sun with a smile so bright that JongIn swears he goes momentarily blind. “Yeah.” He answers dazedly.  
  
They enjoy the rest of the afternoon resting on the grass areas just besides a small skating and basket area where ChanYeol once again proves to be a great distraction from everything else. He manages to convince one of the skaters to let him use his skateboard for a bit and JongIn curses his luck when ChanYeol doesn’t put on a shirt and stays in the skinny jeans that rides low on his hips as he does tricks JongIn has no idea what is but he looks damn good while doing it. JongIn is starting to find his attraction to ChanYeol ridiculous with how big it has become.  
  
  
ChanYeol is about to drop him off at his hotel when his phone rings and he asks JongIn to stay put before going in just yet. The taller talks for a bit in the weird language and slowly a creepy smile is making its way on ChanYeol’s face making JongIn feel more and more dreadful. ChanYeol hangs up with a nod and then turns to JongIn with an exaggerated worried expression on his face. “Now do you remember the directions I gave you to the theater?” JongIn nods annoyed, because he’s not stupid. It shouldn’t be that hard at all. “Good I’ll see you later then.” and before JongIn can say anything or question why, because clearly they wouldn’t meet later when JongIn is going to see the Ballet, ChanYeol has run off towards a bus waving in the hope of it waiting for him.  
  
  


Dressed in his finest pair of dress pants and a crisp white shirt he had ironed with some help from the hotel’s iron, JongIn looks up at the fine old building. The yellowish stone looks warm and inviting in the spotlights pointed at it, it’s an impressive building and JongIn can feel his hands and feet trembling slightly in anticipation. He’d seen a few videos of some of the performances and a dancer not much older than him had stolen his eye and now he was going to see the beauty with his own eyes straight off the scene. It makes the otherwise warm looking building seem a bit intimidating and he hesitates for a while before taking the first step up the stairs to enter the building.  
  
It’s no wonder that he jumps about a meter in the air when someone grabs his shoulder and he hears a deep voice laughing behind him. No it couldn’t be? He thinks, slowly turning around to see ChanYeol dressed similar to him but in a pair of jeans instead. Beside him is the girl from that morning and JongIn is hit by a sudden urge to run away because they look so much like a couple standing arm in arm dressed up for the theater and his attraction is apparently jealous too. They look good together, ChanYeol still looming over her even if she’s in high heels, short hair curled in to frame her face and big, bigger than KyungSoo’s eyes made dark and alluring by dark eye makeup. “Fancy seeing you here.” ChanYeol grins as if he hadn’t known JongIn would be here. “You didn’t get to meet this morning since _Ria_ had to go to work.” The girl, _Ria_ , smiles upon hearing her name and sticks out her hand. JongIn would rather not grab it but he’s been brought up polite and grabs it. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m _Maria._ ” Surprised by the haltering Korean JongIn begins to bow instead of introducing himself and only when he hears that stupid deep voice chuckling does he remember what he was supposed to do. “Ah. _God at mode deig? Jeg er_ JongIn?*” He looks over at ChanYeol seeking approval of the sentences he had been taught earlier that day and ChanYeol nods despite trying hard not to crack up in a big most likely infuriating attractive laugh. “ _Ria_ is my flat mate. We’ve lived together for two years now, but I’ll probably have to look around for a new one soon. She’s considering moving in with her boyfriend.” He accompanies it with a wink, and JongIn can see Maria roll her eyes at ChanYeol before giving him the finger and saying something in Danish that sounds offending.  Suddenly JongIn likes her a lot more.  
  
“Come on.” ChanYeol ushers them all inside and quickly snatches JongIn’s sacred ticket out of his hands. JongIn nearly whines but catches himself before a pout makes its way to his lips. It had been the second most expensive after his plane ticket. He had made sure to get the best seat possible at the moment and he even brought his opera glasses along so he was sure to see everything on stage. ChanYeol whistles in appreciation when he sees where JongIn is seated and helps him find his way before going to his own seat where Maria is waiting for him.  


  
  
Numbly he follows the stream of people out, still caught up in the grace of every single move made on stage. The money he had to pay was worth every single cent. The dancer he had been looking forward to see was better than he had thought and he could see how he was a soloist already. When he steps out in the cold night air he breathe in deeply, trying to let all of the impressions settle but his amazement is still present and he can’t stop the slight tremble that goes through him when he remembers the solo that his dancer had. It made him feel unworthy of the art and yet JongIn just wanted to strive to be able to stand on the same stage as the other. People are bustling around him, going for the metro and busses on the other side of the building and the street. Women in their finest dresses and men their suits, it was a wonder to see them using the public transport. JongIn even saw some on bicycles in their formal wear.  
  
Someone’s pulling his elbow and he looks up to see ChanYeol smiling down at him with a soft glow around him from the light behind them. Still slightly high from the secondhand adrenaline he had felt as he watched, JongIn pulls ChanYeol close by the waist as they go over to Maria waiting for them with a secretive smile. A cigarette is hanging between her fingers as she lazily takes a few drags of it. Her eyes are dancing from JongIn to ChanYeol constantly as if she’s planning something and then she says something to ChanYeol in Danish that has the taller flushing and stumbling over his words. She laughs out loud, a bark almost that attracts the attention of a few people around them. It makes JongIn curious because now ChanYeol’s constantly glancing at him uncertainly and something is wrong when arousal curls even at the slightly lost look in ChanYeol’s eyes. “What?” he asks because he wants to know what made ChanYeol lose his words and the seemingly endless confidence that JongIn constantly had been met by. “Nothing.”  
  
Then Maria’s getting her bicycle and waving goodbye to them, saying something to ChanYeol in Danish that has him blushing again and she laughs goodheartedly before taking off. “Come on I’ll follow you back.” ChanYeol coughs out and JongIn wants to probe some more, but he doesn’t know if it’s appropriate. He’s barely known ChanYeol for a day and it’s hardly any of his business. Lost in thought JongIn barely registers that they have arrived at his hotel. “So do you have any plans tomorrow?” ChanYeol asks with a nudge to get JongIn’s attention. He does, he’s going into every single gay bar he can find and then he’ll get laid. “No.” he says instead and feels his head calling him a betrayer, but he knows he’d rather spend time with ChanYeol all day long instead of freaking out over his virginity. “Cool, I’ll pick you up around one?” and again he’s run off before JongIn can do anything.  
  
When he slips into bed that evening he can’t help but remember the warmth ChanYeol’s body had given him that morning and with a slight pout he falls asleep.  
  
  
  
  
He wakes up to his alarm blasting TaeMin’s voice screaming at him to get up. Dragging his feet he goes to the bathroom and under the shower. The slightly colder than his body water helps him wake up a bit and he starts to open his eyes slowly as his brain start to function again. He has no idea where ChanYeol is taking him today so he just brushes his teeth and throws on a pair of shorts and a white tee.  Toeing on his canvas shoes he goes for the morning breakfast buffet served at the hotel.  
  
  
“Morning. Slept well?” Is the first thing ChanYeol says to him when he steps outside the hotel and JongIn nods in affirmative. “Good. Today we’re going to the second oldest amusement park in the world. I’m too lazy to take you to the oldest.”  
  
  
Tivoli somehow manages to keep the pretty, old and cozy atmosphere as the rest of the city has. The park, or garden as he had been told it was called, was surrounded by pretty flowers, planes of grass and fountains. Just when they walked in JongIn had seen an old theater scene. It was an amphitheater, a beautiful decorated one. The stage covers painted as a big male peacock showing off his beautiful feathers. JongIn wouldn’t mind dancing on a stage like that someday.  
  
It’s not a huge park and the rides are nothing compared to what he’s used to, but the authentic atmosphere and the decorations of the garden made it enjoyable any way. They’ve tried everything at around 6 pm. They’re sitting on a park bench looking out of the small lake that’s located in the middle of the garden. There are people in the boats on it, having fun with sailing them softly. JongIn eyes the big pirate ship located at the other side when his stomach growls hungrily. “You want to grab some food?” ChanYeol asks and JongIn nods because he didn’t get much for breakfast and he’s hungry now. “Wanna go eat on the ship?” JongIn’s eyes widen, because he hadn’t realized it was a restaurant, enthusiastically he pulls ChanYeol around the lake and up onto the ship where they’re greeted by a girl in a pirate costume. It’s hard to contain his excitement at the sight of the pirated way the ship was decorated.  
  
They sit, talk and eat, until the sun is about to go down. It’s hard to quench the feeling of how much this feels like a date down, but JongIn tries. He’s not supposed to end up with feelings for someone that lives on the other side of the earth. But ChanYeol is laughing and looking at him like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen and JongIn feels his attraction growing stronger and stronger, too strong because ChanYeol has no idea he’s gay and ChanYeol is probably straight.  
  
When he’s pulled along by his hand, ChanYeol naturally lacing their fingers together, JongIn feels his heart squeeze, it’s all happening so quick and JongIn can’t keep up anymore. “Let’s sail the boats now and then afterwards it’s the Ferris wheel. It’s the best when it’s night.” As they stand in line for the small romantic boats on the lake surrounded by soft lightening and couples waiting too, JongIn feels like crying. ChanYeol means nothing by it but JongIn can’t help but want it to mean something and he doesn’t like that feeling. Yet he lets himself get pulled along, sits next to ChanYeol in a cramped boat and looks around at all the couples in the other boats, sitting close and cuddling as the look at the pretty lights. It’s as if they’re mocking him.  
  
They’re called in, the number of their boat lit on the board and ChanYeol steers them safely back. Almost impatiently he pulls JongIn along, trying to get as fast as possible to the other side so they can get into what looks like a makeshift Ferris wheel. Balloon swings on a wheel really is more what it is. “We got to go on this here before the concert starts.” ChanYeol tells him excitedly lining up at the fortunately short line in front of the ride. “Concert?” JongIn hadn’t heard of a concert at all. ChanYeol beams at him. “Yeah, one of my favorite artists is performing here tonight. We’re going to see her afterwards.”  
  
It’s a beautiful sight from the top of the swings, the lit up garden and the view over the city is amazing. ChanYeol jumps a bit in his seat and makes the whole wagon swing. “JongIn come here, look.” Patting the seat beside him ChanYeol excitedly points somewhere behind JongIn, slightly reluctantly JongIn stands up and sits down beside ChanYeol. It’s a bit crammed and their sides are flush up against each other, ChanYeol throws an arm around JongIn’s shoulder and pulls him closer while he points to somewhere JongIn can’t focus. Suffocating, it feels suffocating when ChanYeol is being touchy and friendly. JongIn wants to lace their fingers together again and wants to pull ChanYeol even closer. Wants to lean up and kiss him. JongIn needs to get the fuck away before it gets too hard and too much. He fears that’s already too late though.  
  
  
The concert is amazingly soothing, JongIn gets nothing of what’s being sung but the singer’s voice makes him calm and he likes being able to close his eyes and just enjoy the music to lead him places. ChanYeol’s beside him, softly singing under his breath along to the songs and the deep tones are just as soothing as the singer’s. They’ve placed themselves quite far away from the scene on a little patch of grass, sitting up against each other as they watch the mass of people gathered in front of the scene sway along to the music. “Do you want to know what she’s singing about?” ChanYeol whispers in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him into a warm back hug. Noncommittally JongIn hums, just feeling the warmth from ChanYeol and hoping the other can’t hear how fast his heart is beating. “The song title means Back to Back. She’s singing about a rivalry between her and another girl. She sings about it likes it’s an old fashioned duel. Take ten steps away and turn around, the fastest on the trigger wins. She says that the other cheats, taking only three steps, because this girl stole her girlfriend from her, despite being straight just to spite her.” There’s an underlying tone in ChanYeol’s voice that JongIn wants to question. “I like the last sentence of the first verse. _Du endda fucking straight din nar._ ” ChanYeol whispers, more to himself than to JongIn and JongIn turns around to look up at the older. “Why? What does it mean?” There’s a dry laugh before ChanYeol continues. “ _You’re even fucking straight jackass._ It’s not so much the words as the meaning and the feel behind. I’ve been there. Experienced the same you can say.” They fall silent after that and JongIn contemplates if ChanYeol had just come out to him or if it was just his attraction playing mind games with him.  
  
Somehow that night ChanYeol ends up sleeping at JongIn’s hotel room, once again pressed up against JongIn from behind and it’s safe to say JongIn doesn’t catch much sleep trying to keep his libido under control.  
  


  
ChanYeol is plastered, they were at some club and JongIn has managed to drink the giant piss ass drunk without getting all that drunk himself. He’s pleasantly buzzed at the moment and he knows that there’s a gay bar not far away. ChanYeol is so drunk he can barely stand and JongIn is trying to somehow get him home, holding him up straight as he waits for the bus to come so he can get ChanYeol somewhat home safe. The older is draped over his shoulder, constantly mumbling and asking if JongIn doesn’t want to come with him. It’s dangerous, all evening JongIn has been eyeing ChanYeol in his skinny low hanging dark jeans and button down shirt opened at the top to let JongIn take a peek at a toned chest. With the way ChanYeol is hanging on him, pressing himself up against his back and talking into his neck. JongIn will break if the bus doesn’t come soon, he’ll go home with ChanYeol. Press him down onto his small bed and kiss him senseless like he’s wanted to since he came to the country. Fortunately the bus comes and he gets ChanYeol boarded, watching until it drives before he turns around and heads towards the gay club. This is the purpose of the trip. To lose his virginity.  
  
  


It hurts. It hurts so much and all JongIn wants is for the man to pull out and go away, but he doesn’t know how to say it. With each push and pull from the other more tears spill from JongIn’s and he’s so glad that he on his hands and knees so the other can’t see the tears streaming down his cheeks and the way his cock has fallen completely. JongIn’s arms collapses as the other starts to pound into him erratically and furiously, making JongIn choke on a sob. With a grunt the man comes into the condom, stilling for a moment before pulling out, taking off the condom, binding it and throwing it in a trashcan. When the door slams shut JongIn breaks down, he’s still on his knees ass high in the air and god he wishes he’d taken ChanYeol up on his offer and gone home with him. His whole backside aches when he lowers his ass and curls in on himself, choking on sobs and drowning in tears. How could he ever believe this was a good idea?  
  
  


There’s a furious knocking on the door to his room, and blearily JongIn opens his eyes. Everything hurts and he doesn’t want to move. Wrapping the covers around his naked body he limping goes over to open the door. ChanYeol doesn’t look too good on the other side, dark circles under his eyes and his skin pale. Wordlessly JongIn moves aside to let ChanYeol in, he misses the frown on the taller’s face when he sees that JongIn is limping. JongIn curls up on the bed and tries not to make a grimace when it stings in his back. ChanYeol has placed himself on the chair by the small desk. “Are you okay?” He finally asks after what seems to be hours, it could be hours for all JongIn knows. Guiltily he burrows his face in the soft covers and hopes ChanYeol will leave him alone, he wants the company but he doesn’t want to do anything but curl up on the bed and have a self-pity party. “Did you have sex last night? There’s a used condom in the trash.” The careful tone ChanYeol’s using makes JongIn break down, crying he tries to hide himself completely in the covers. It hurts so much and he really doesn’t want ChanYeol to see him like this.  
  
Soon there’s a pair of arms wrapped around him, ChanYeol has crawled under the covers to wrap himself practically around JongIn. Cradling him and not caring about his nakedness. “Hey, what’s wrong? Was it that bad?” The older tries to joke and it only makes JongIn cry even more. “I-I’m s-s-so sor-orry.” JongIn sobs out, clinging slightly to the other as he tries to forget how awful it actually felt last night. “So-rry.” He hiccups again, keeps whispering it into ChanYeol’s neck.  
  
After some time he’s finally calmed down, still ChanYeol continues to cradle him. “I got to tell you something.” JongIn says. ChanYeol hums to show he’s listening and then it all just spills over JongIn’s lips. How he’s gay and the main reason he came to Denmark was to lose his virginity and last night he did but it was awful and he wishes he hadn’t done it because everything hurts and how he’s endlessly attracted to ChanYeol and he feels bad about it. He stumbles over his words and repeat himself over and over, not really thinking about what it is he’s saying. ChanYeol stays silent throughout his rambling, hands caressing him soothingly and in the end he starts to relax again.  
  
“I have to confess something too.” ChanYeol whispers into his hair. “You’re not as much of a stranger to me as I am to you.” Confused JongIn turns around to look at the other. “You see, my family’s neighbor is the Dos and they have this boy on my age, KyungSoo. You should know him. I’ve seen pictures of you and heard stories about you from him. That’s why I approached you at first because I knew he’d worry about you and I wanted to do my friend a favor even if he didn’t know it.” He pauses and looks JongIn straight in the eye. “But then I kind of realized how attractive you are and you’re really sweet and nice too. To be honest I can’t really brag about being all that straight myself.” It’s quiet for a while where JongIn just lets the information sink in before his eyes widen in realization and his heart almost leaps out of his chest. “What does all this mean?” He asks tentatively and with a slow smile ChanYeol leans down and just before he closes the distance between their mouths he whispers, “That this is mutual attraction and I’m going to kiss you now” against JongIn’s lips.  


  
  
The rest of the vacation is spent much alike the first part except that now when he’s hit with the urge to kiss ChanYeol he does it. He doesn’t care about his surroundings because why should he? ChanYeol said he was openly gay so all of his friends and family knew, there was nothing holding him back and JongIn used that to the fullest. ChanYeol dragged him around the city and showed him even more reasons to love the city and to like the guy even more.  
  
It was slightly sad to say goodbye to ChanYeol in the airport but they knew it was coming and that lessened it a lot. Sure JongIn liked ChanYeol, but he wasn’t in love with him. Had you given him more time he would’ve been but as it were it was just a strong attraction both physically and mentally. With a promise of staying in contact, which JongIn was going to make sure was kept, he said goodbye with a wavering kiss before turning around and not looking back.  
  
His first time might’ve been disastrous, but his second, third, fourth time was pretty good and he had fallen in love with a country and fallen for the charms of a young guy that showed him it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lecture had dragged out so he had been late for practice and TaeMin had given him hell despite knowing why and JongIn was dead tired. Unlocking the door and shuffling in he doesn’t notices the extra pair of shoes in his hall way nor the coat hanging alongside his. He keeps mulling about, going into the kitchen of his small apartment to grab an apple before working his way over to the couch where he plans on jumping in to spread out and watch mindless TV for the next few hours, except when he’s about to jump he notices a wide grin he hasn’t seen this clear in over half a year and he drops the apple on the floor.  
  
“Is this real?” The other nods and JongIn can barely contain the excitement of seeing him in real life again and not grainy on Skype. He jumps the older and welcomes him with a kiss that last until he needs to breathe. Panting he beams and leans in to kiss the older again and again and again. “How’d you get in here?” He mumbles against ChanYeol’s lips, lips he’s missed kissing and he doesn’t want to stop. “KyungSoo.” Is all he gets before ChanYeol has lifted him up and is heading for the bedroom. “God I’ve missed you.”  
  
A week might not have been enough for JongIn to fall in love but the months of emailing, snapchatting and skyping after were.

 

 

 

 

please do leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
